Shira/Gallery
This gallery is related to the character: Shira Ice Age: Continental Drift Shira seen.jpg "You almost made it" - Shira to Diego.jpg|"You almost made it." angry Shira.jpg Shira stalking.png Shira singing to Diego.png|"We owe our lives to Gutt." "He's the best" - Shira.png|"He's the best." Shira "rescued" by herd.jpg|"Two sloths, a mammoth, and a sabre? You guys are like the start of a bad joke." Shira telling Diego not to call her kitty.png|"Don't call me kitty." Diego pinning Shira down by Granny.png|"If they kiss, I'm gonna puke!" Sid, Diego and Shira amazed.jpg|"Not her, there!" Shira main 2.jpg|Nervous shira "Nice try, Jungle Jim" - Diego to Shira.jpg|"Nice try, Jungle Jim." "I Happen to be a Remorseless assassin !" - Diego to Shira.jpg Oh Congratulation ... !.jpg|"Congratulations warrior princess." I'm his first mate..jpg|"I'm his first mate!" The mammoth, he washed ashore with me..jpg|"...He washed ashore with me" "....The saber took me down !".jpg|"The saber took me down !" Gutt_berates_Shira_when_she_tells_him_she_did_not_kill_Manny.jpg "You answer to me now !" - Shira to Squint.jpg|Shira snarling at Squint when he takes her position as first mate. Diego convinces Shira to join herd.jpg "I got your Back" - Shira to Diego.jpg|"I got your back...." Shira Looks.png|Shira heartbroken when she is forced to stay behind to stop Gutt. siren - shira form.png|Sirens taking on the form of Shira to distract Deigo Shira_profile_image.jpg Jennifer lopez as Shira .jpg|Shira mocks Squint’s wiggling nose. pirate Shira.jpg|Satisfied Shira Flirting shira.jpeg|"So, still want me on your scurvy crew?" "You bet !." - Diego to Shira.jpg|Diego welcomes Shira to the herd. shira diego romantic.jpg|Diego and Shira are officially a couple. Shira close-up main.jpg Shira (fanart).png|Early concept of Shira. Ice Age: Collision Course Development Shira_Ice_Age.png Shira_and_J-Lo.PNG Screenshots Diego and Shira in bushes.png|Shira discussing having cubs with Diego. Diego and Shira together in The Valley.png|Children run away every time. Ice Age Herd in Cave.jpg Shira can't believe that's the Dinosaur whisper.png|"Wait. This half a snack is a dinosaur whisperer?" Buck holding Shira's paw.png|"And expert salsa dancer!" Ice Age Herd with a Plan.jpg Herd discussion.jpg Ice Age Collision Course The Herd.jpg Shira's earrings.jpg Ice Age Collision Course The Herd walking.jpg The Herd.png Buck between DIego and Shira.png Sabers watching a weasel.png Diego just got burned by Crash & Eddie.png|Shira seems amused that her mate got burned by Crash and Eddie. The Herd with sid in front.png The Herd with Geotopians and Dino-Birds.png The Herd scared or surprised.png The Herd in Geotopia.jpg The herd with the minicorns.png Manny, Ellie, Diego, and Shira in Geotopia.png Diego and Shira walking through Geotopia.png Sub zero heros herd.PNG She does too.png Shira looking at Shangri Llama concerned.png|Diego and Shira have their doubts the Shangri Llama will help save the world. Ice Age Collision Course Diego and Shira.png Some of the herd with the elderly Geotopians.png Diego and Shira in crowd.png Ice Age Herd Saving Earth.jpg Ice Age Collision Course Shira and Diego.png Diego and Shira - do you think you can handle it.png Sid,_Diego,_and_Shira_watching_Peaches.png Diego and Shira dancing with start and aardvark.png|Now they get along with children. Category:Gallery